L'Implacabilité de la Stupidité Humaine
by Les Yeux de la Lune
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on met deux folles ensembles et que l'une lance un défi HP à l'autre? L'Implacabilité de la Stupidité Humaine. Cliquer pour constater. A vos risques et périls. rr!


A/N: Le grande bonjour, nos pitis…bienvenus à la première fic co-écrite par Ambrazka et Amiastine…on vous préviens, il est 23h et on est complètement folles. Ça explique beaucoup de choses qui se passent dans cette fic (ahem, délire débile) et ça nous excuse d'avance. Si, si, bien sûr!!!

Tout ça est parti d'un défi stupide lancé par Amiastine à Ambrazka qu'on a décidé d'écrire ensemble…alors voilà les clauses:

Il doit y avoir:

-Legolas

-Jack Sparrow

-Le singe de Barbossa

-Titi sans Rominet

-Këan (personnage créé par Ambrazka faut pas chercher)

-Draco portant un caleçon noir (on ne demande pas pourquoi, on écrit)

-Il doit être question de perte de chaussettes roses fluos à un moment

-Voldemort doit tomber amoureux d'une des chaussettes et Avada Kedavrer l'autre.

-Quelqu'un doit crier "ERK! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec _ça_???"

-Gollum doit faire une apparition soudaine et pertinente.

Disclaimer: A peu près rien dans cette fic ne nous appartient, sauf Këan à Ambrazka et les conneries débitées aux deux. Le reste est à plein de gens plus riches et plus intelligents que nous. Point. Barre.

****

L'Implacabilité de la Stupidité Humaine

Il était une fois, dans le sombre parc de Poudlard, un trouble aquatique. C'était un tout petit trouble très innocent, à part peut-être pour le fait que tous les 300 billards d'années-lumière, avec l'alignement des 11 planètes perdues de la constellation du Veracrasse, le trouble s'agrandissait et une brèche spatio-temporelle-occasionnelle s'ouvrait avec le passé.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce rare événement a lieu au début de notre histoire (waaah).

Les eaux s'écartèrent, les flots se déchaînèrent, les poissons gueulèrent…enfin bref, situation de panique mondiale quoi. Un gros éclair foudroya la surface du lac et toute lumière s'éteint pendant 0.00005 secondes au carré.

Totalement effrayé, le calamar géant. Et ses 2000000 tentacules pustuleuses avec.

Lentement, un mat surmonté d'une voile noire fendit la surface et se dressa vers le ciel sombre (nous vous précisons que cette fic n'est pas 'R', les esprits mal tournés ne sont pas notre responsabilité), pour ensuite faire place à un sublime (miteuse) bateau (coque). En équilibre (agrippé) sur le sommet du mat vertigineux (-sement minable), se tenait un pirate nommé Jack Sparrow (no comment).

Cet être de suprême beauté dont tout la grâce résidait dans le sourire doré (littéralement évidemment) était vêtu de son habituel accoutrement de pirate à l'exception d'une jolie paire de chaussettes roses fluo achetées dans une mercerie à Tortuga. Lui allant formidablement au teint, rehaussant son côté…euh…original, elles étaient sa fierté et sa raison de vivre (mais la vie est-elle réelle ? Pouvons-nous vivre la mort ? Puisque quand nous sommes morts nous ne sentons plus rien…nous mourrons la mort en fait ! ! ! ! J'ai tout compris ! ! ! !).

Dérangé dans ses activités personnelles (pas 'R' on a dit ! ! ! ! ! Bande d'obsédés ! Il prenait un bain dans le lac, on sait, on sait…tout seul !), le calamar géant créa une houle giga méga de la mort qui tue (mais la mort tue-t-elle vraiment ? BAF mort (ou vivant ?)) et Jackinou (pardon) se mangea le rivage (miam, mayonnaise ou aïoli ? ? Ketchup ? bandedeprobush ! !).

Se relevant avec peine, il remarqua avec effroi que la brèche spatio-temporelle-occasionnelle venait de se refermer avec un 'plop' des plus insolents. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, par contre, ce fut la petite forme sombre qui se détachait de l'obscurité de l'eau ténébreuse.

Tournant avec panique (ben oui, où est passé la mer ? ? but why is the rhum gone ? ? ? BAF) sur lui-même, il vit au loin les lumières scintillantes des fenêtres de Poudlard.

"Une vision de l'enfer…ça m'a l'air d'un bien gros bateau, ça!!! A L'ABORDAGE!!!"

Il se mit à courir en direction de l'école, perdant en même temps ses deux chaussettes chéries d'amour, laissant deux points lumineux rose fluo dans son sillage. L'ombre du lac le suivit à distance en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer et de se cacher de la lune (insérer musique à suspens de votre choix)!!

__

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit humide et visqueux…

"Être ou ne pas être, that is the question."

"Maître?"

"Je me sens seul…donc je suis."

"Maître!"

"Qui a-t-il Queudver?"

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, pas de pizza aux anchois après 7 heures! C'est mauvais pour votre éminence."

"Avada-"

"MAIS POUR CETTE FOIS ÇA IRA!!!"

grommèle "Y avait rien d'autre." grommèle

__

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle…

"Moi j'en ai un!!!! Moi j'ai la mort la plus débile qui soit!!!"

Ron gesticula dans tous les sens pour attirer l'attention de ses camarades (au passage renversant tous les plats dans un rayon de 12 mètres), ce qui en soi n'était pas tellement nécessaire, les autres le regardant déjà (où plutôt regardant ses cheveux, qui, ayant subi un sort discret de la part de Ginny, viraient lentement et inexorablement au vert artichaut). Prenant une grande rasade de jus de citrouille (recette vodka-piment soigneusement préparée par Harry), il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit:

"Le mec, il a voulu se suicider. Je vous dis pas la totale. Il s'est posé sur un pont, s'est attaché une corde autours du cou, a pris un pistolet, s'est recouvert de pétrole et s'est muni d'un briquet, a avalé une tonne d'acide cyanhydrique et a sauté. Il a voulu se tirer dessus, il s'est loupé et la balle a coupé la corde. Il a voulu s'allumer, c'était trop tard il est tombé dans l'eau. Il a fait un plat, ce qui l'a fait vomir le poison…"

"Alors il s'en est sorti?" demanda une Hermione anxieuse.

"Nan. Broncho-pneumonie, deux jours plus tard à l'hôpital. Il a pris froid dans l'eau. Quel-"

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le piment du jus de citrouille fit effet et Ron cracha une colonne de feu monumentale à l'horizontale (Pansy se trouvait bien malencontreusement dans la trajectoire truie grillée, quelqu'un?) qui atteignit même la porte, la réduisant en cendres.

Silence total. Fumée noire partout dans la Grande Salle. Cadavre de Pansy encore fumant. Puis…

"Pas mal le canon, mais ça m'impressionne pas!!! Souquez les artémuses, part à tribord!!"

Se remettant lentement du choc, Hermione se leva et fixa Jack Sparrow (car c'était bien lui), lui parlant de sa voix la plus studieuse.

"Mais ça veut rien dire, souquez les artémsuses!"

"Merde à la fin!!! Arrêtez avec ça!!!! C'est qui le pirate ici?"

Les élèves de la Grande Salle se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis regardèrent Jack, puis se reregardèrent.

"PIRATE!!!! PIRATE DANS LES DONJONS!!!!!"

"Mais non, je suis là…"

En une masse informe et hurlante, les élèves fuirent de la Grande Salle, piétinant Jackinou (pardon) au passage, mais ils furent obligés de s'arrêter dans le Hall d'Entrée devant la nouvelle terreur qui les attendait. L'ombre. La menace qui avait suivi notre cher Jack. C'était…Jack.

"SINGE!!!!!!!"

Agonisant, Jack se releva en se tenant la tête. Il remarqua à ce moment précis que ses chaussettes fétiches manquaient à la pelle (ha ha…très spirituel, Ambrazka) (mais je t'emmerde!) (moi aussi… se tourne vers les lecteurs Devant cette scène d'une extrême violence nous allons vous faire visionner un documentaire sur la reproduction des Hippogriffes MAIS C'EST PAS 'R' J'AI DIT!!!!!! Bon. Reprenons. Pardon.) Aussi, le cri des élèves percuta une seconde plus tard son esprit embrumé (trop de voyages en mer ça peut vous embrumer l'esprit).

"Quoi singe?"

"SINGE!!!"

"Mais- AAAARG! Sale bestiole!! Mais je vais te me le!!!! Rends-moi ce médaillon!!!!"

Tout le monde s'arrêta de crier pour le regarder.

"Retourne dans ton film!!!!!" cria Dumbledore, en levant les bras très haut et se la jouant à la Gandalf (louser…Dumbledore donc.)

Jack haussa les sourcils et fit quelques mouvements laissant supposer qu'il était un peu perdu de là haut (dans sa belle petite tête quoi). Il prit le singe (qui au passage le mordit) et toisa hautement Dumbledore.

"Ok. Mais comment? La brèche spatio-temporelle-occasionnelle n'existe plus!!"

Ce fut là que, à cause de l'alignement des 11 planètes perdues de la constellation du Veracrasse qu'une brèche spatio-temporelle-tolkiennelle s'ouvrit dans le plafond et qu'un gouffre sans fond se forma dans le sol. Une créature d'une laideur atroce tomba de la brèche au ralenti:

"Mon trésoooooooorrrrrrr, mon présssssssieux trésoooorrrrrr!"

Et alla se perdre dans le gouffre sans fond. S'en suivit ensuite d'un elfe au cheveux blonds, qui, bien plus intelligent que Gollum (car c'était lui), se raccrocha au bord du gouffre et parvint à se hisser debout. Discret, il se fondit dans la foule (pour revenir plus tard, mais on vous dit pas encore pour faire quoi). Ron, lui, fixait le point où avait disparu Gollum.

"Cette expérience a profondément marqué ma vie."

Et il se jeta dans le gouffre à son tour.

"Prends celle là! Et ne reviens jamais!"

"Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement!"

"Prends celle là et ne reviens jamais!"

"Tu ne peux vivre sans moi!"

"Prends celle là et ne reviens jamais!"

"Ok…ok. Pas la peine de t'asphyxier, papy! Je m'en vais!"

Et Jack Sparrow plongea de son plongeon mythologique dans le gouffre, à la suite de Gollum et de Ron. Dumbledore resta les yeux exorbités par la rage et les narines écumant de fumée tabacologique qu'il n'avait préalablement jamais avalé. Le simge, privé de sa raison d'exister (ayant suivi Sparrow pour venger Barbossa, donc), se jeta également dans le gouffre.

"Qu'est-c'que j'fous là?"

Un garçon que personne ne connaissait, que personne n'avait jamais vu nulle part et dont personne ne connaissait le nom (pour l'instant, mwahahahaha) tomba de la brèche.

"Këan!!! Mon amour!!!!!!"

Hermione, s'arrachant au côtés d'Harry (qui en fut très peiné et eut très mal), courut vers le gouffre et sauta sur le dénommé Këan (je sais j'ai dit que personne ne le connaissait…mais Hermione sait tout, donc…pis c'est l'homme de sa vie, alors…). Tous deux tombèrent dans le vide ensemble, s'embrassant pendant quelques centaines de mètres, puis se tripotant, puis (MAAAAAISS!! Bon. Ça va. J'abandonne.), puis faisant crac-crac boum-boum et tagada comme des lapins jusqu'au fin fond de l'éternité (vous êtes contents maintenant?? J'ai bousillé mon rating, moi!!!). Fin de l'épisode du gouffre, laissant Harry chialant comme une Umbridge piétinée par des Centaures, accablé par la perte de ses amis.

"Gollum, Jack, noooon…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi? Hermione, Ron, nooon…"

"C'est bien, c'est bien Harry," dit Dumbledore.

__

Pendant ce temps, dans le coin humide et visqueux…

"Queudver fais ci, Queudver fais ça… Mais je l'emmerde, moi, cet imbécile de Voldemort! Tiens… Ce serait intéressant, de l'emmerder… Comment? Réfléchissons, réfléchissons… une idée d'une illumination totale et totalement débile vint heurter son enveloppe crânienne heureusement pour l'Humanité totalement vide…l'emmerder…en lui foutant de le merde dessus bien sûr!!!"

"Queudver!!!"

Le petit bonhomme grassouillet leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui Maître?"

"Je m'ennuie."

"Oui, Maître."

"Tu sais quoi?"

"Oui, Maître."

"Quoi alors?"

"Je suis un imbécile, Maître."

Voldemort, dans toute sa splendeur anémique, se leva alors et proclama en levant le doigt.

"J'ai un plan. Je ne vais plus jamais m'ennuyer!!!"

"Comment ça?"

"Je vais me trouver une compagne!"

Évanouissement subit de Queudver

__

Une heure plus tard, dans le parc de Poudlard…

"Queudver?"

"Oui…Maître."

"N'est-ce pas une bonne idée que d'aller attaquer Poudlard en attendant de me trouver une compagne?"

En cet instant, Peter Pettigrow alias Queudver eut très très envie de démentir son maître. Ça allait être du pur massacre…et pas du bon (vécu et non donné, quoi). 'Je devrais peut-être le prévenir…oh et puis après tout pourquoi?? Si ça me débarrasse une bonne fois pour toutes de lui…' Au moment où il allait se mettre à ricaner, il entendit un cri devant lui dans l'obscurité. 'Ah, quoi, déjà? Chouette…'

"Je l'ai trouvée!!!"

"Qui ça, Harry Potter?"

"Mais non, imbécile! L'amour de ma vie!!! Là, couchée sensuellement sur l'herbe d'un vert voluptueux. Là, vois la splendeur de sa coupe, l'éclat de son teint, la prunelle de ses fibres…"

"De ses fibres?"

"OUI!"

Brandissant l'une des chaussettes perdues par Jack Sparrow, Voldemort affichait le plus large sourire (édenté) de toute sa macabre petite existence.

"ALERTE GENERALE! CONCERTATION, REFLEXION, ACTION! LE MAITRE PETE LES PLOMBS! VITE! JE COMMENDE UN POTTER! UN!"

"Il suffit! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'atroce face de Potter vienne gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie?"

"Mais je croyais que le plus beau jour de votre vie devait être le jour où vous tueriez Potter?"

"Pfff. Tes ambitions sont si puériles, Queudver. J'ai décidé de m'accrocher aux vraies valeurs de la vie, de me marier, de fonder une famille (oO décidément trop 'R' à mon goût là), de vieillir heureux…"

"Mis à part le fait que vous êtes déjà vieux, l'adultère fait-il partie de vos valeurs fondamentales? Je vous conseille de lâcher cette chaussette, y a sa moitié qui est en train de s'énerver sacrément dans l'herbe là-bas!"

"Quoi? Qu'ouïe-je? Où ça?"

Voldemort fit un triple tout sur lui-même avant de découvrir l'autre chaussette, posée innocemment sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Brillant dans toute sa roseur, en son petit cœur de soquette de pirate, elle se fichait éperdument de son homologue de coton, l'ayant toujours trouvée trop flashy et camemberteuse. Malheureusement, Voldemort avait d'autres idées. Sortant sa baguette (lâchant sa bien-aimée par la même occasion), il empoigna le prétendu-amant de la chaussette rose fluo et…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!"

Ce cri se répercuta dans tout le château, ce qui attira la foule d'élèves déjà ahuris par le gouffre, dehors. Harry se tenait au devant de la masse, les joues et les yeux pleins de larmes (povre chéri). Avisant Voldemort et la chaussette (euh, disons que Voldie la tenait à une hauteur un peu suspecte et que la chaussette était raide…morte, bien évidemment), il cria:

"ERK! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec _ça_????"

Pour ajouter encore un peu d'étrangeté à la scène, Draco Malfoy sortit du château en trombe, vêtu d'un unique caleçon noir (on ne demande pas pourquoi, on écrit).

"NAAAAAAN!!! MON AMOOOUUUUUURRRR!!! BANDE D'ASSASSINS!!"

Puis il se mit à Avada Kedavrer tout le monde, y comprit lui-même. Il ne resta bientôt plus personne en vie dans le parc de Poudlard, à part un chat roux à la face écrasée qui se glissait silencieusement et sineusement entre les corps. Il s'agissait de Pattenrond.

"Miaou…maîtresse? Mais où est-tu? Maîtresse?"

Non loin de là, perché sur un arbre de la Forêt Interdite, un étrange petit volatile entièrement jaune (à la Warner Bros quoi) fit d'une voix fluette:

"Tiens, Z'ai cru voir un Rominet?"

"Mriaou, maîtresse…"

Désespéré, Pattenrond courut à toute bombe contre le Saule Cogneur qui le réduisit en charpie.

"Mais voui, mais voui, z'ai vu un Rominet!!!"

"Tu l'as dit bouffi," répliqua Legolas qui était sorti des arbres où il était parti se réfugier pendant l'épisode du gouffre. "Ils sont fous ces romains."

DEADLY END!!!!

A/N:… peux… plus… respirer… review… svp… gentils… lecteurs… agonise… de… rire… suis… morte…(mais le suis-je vraiment? C'est une question très pertinente, vous savez…je vais répondre non, à moins que je sois une morte-tappante…intéressant, pourquoi pas? BAF morte vraiment cette fois)

Bisous

Amiastine

Regard désespéré Et voui… snif… Elle a enfin répondu! Depuis le temps qu'elle se posait la question! Mais je me demande s'il elle s'en rends compte… Qu'elle a répondu, je veux dire… Puisqu'elle est morte pour savoir ce que ça ferait d'être morte! magnifique bruit de mitrailleuse Et Ambrazka mourut aussi, comme tout le monde dans cette fic sauf mon beau Leggy (il a tiré sur Titi pour finir)!!!

Non!! Je refuse d'accepter mon destin inexorablement fataliste! HELP! cherche quelqu'un des yeux Comment ça? Personne ne m'aide? Bande de lâches! Bon, ok, je vais mourir en silence… Mais pour vous faire pardonner de votre non-aide (soit dit en passant, je pourrais vous accuser d'homicide par négligence!) il ne vous reste plus qu'à nous laisser quelques pitis très immenses reviews! Eh! Oui! Il n'y a que ça qui peux nous ressusciter pour écrire une autre fic tout aussi débile!

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


End file.
